


The Heat of Life

by claimingtheanonymous



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Biting, Blood, Blood Drinking, Halloween, Hand Jobs, Human Keith (Voltron), M/M, Nipple Play, Sheith Halloween 2020, Vampire Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:34:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27309985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claimingtheanonymous/pseuds/claimingtheanonymous
Summary: Goth Keith really just out here tempting Vampire Shiro to just bite him and own him.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 95





	The Heat of Life

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Halloween thread from twitter!! ENJOY!! Also soz for spelling mistakes!

Shiro’s been watching this kid for a while. Popping up in the deep, dark spaces that creatures like Shiro frequently haunt. He catches Shiro’s eyes because he’s so obviously human. Sweet faced with youth. Eyes bright beyond anything Shiro’s witnessed before. Freckles littering his nose so subtly that without his improved vision shiro doesn’t think he’d even notice. 

The part of the club shiro and those like him frequent on weekend nights are hard to enter. There’s passwords and security. Most humans only make it this far into the club if they’re a someone’s invited guest, usually a walking blood bag. 

But he seems to be here of his own accord. On his own in the corner of the dark room. 

The clothes he’s wearing fit right in. Make him look mysterious and dark, all tight, black leather with chains and shining metal glinting in the dim lights. He’s dressed like so many of them that are trying to fit in. And yet to Shiro, the kid sticks out like a sore thumb.

“How did you sneak in here then?” Shiro asks as he approaches the young man in the corner, eyes bright even beneath the smudged dark make up there. 

The kid looks up at Shiro, eyes widening in a way that is all too familiar to Shiro. Awe and want. “Who says I had to sneak in?” Shiro smiles down at him. Cheeky little thing. 

“You’re here with no one. All by yourself. And dressed like you’re hoping you’ll fit in. Which you don’t.” He eyes the aesthetically pleasing outfit and can tell that it is all for show. 

“Well you don’t exactly fit in here either.”

Shiro knows he doesn’t fit in. Doesn’t feel the need for the drama of all black clothes. He wears what he likes, pastel colours are his favourites though. He’s never apologised for it. Would rather stand out. No harm in it. 

“Were you looking for just any old simpleton to bite you? Because that’s why you’re here right? To get yourself into this scene. To escape whatever life has thrown at you and hide the supernatural underworld?” 

The boy is staring at Shiro with eyes bigger than before, an edge of anger simmering beneath the bright violet gaze.

“And what if that is what I’m here for?” He’s defiant. Shiro likes that. Likes the way his body is primed to fight, the way his muscles have pulled taut and his blood pounds through his veins. 

“Don’t fall for the first one.” Shiro warns with a soft smile and a tempting hand to the boys throat, bared beautifully without even realising it.

Shiro caresses the soft skin, marred only by a simple silver chain low on his throat. Shiro’s hand fits so well against that throat, a perfect fit as his thumb presses against the boys pulse, flittering lively beneath as though eagerly awaiting something. Shiro pulls back and without breaking eye contact without looking behind himself he walks backwards to where an empty chair sits. He walks back until he seats himself in the worn leather, boy following drawn by the promise.

“Turn around sweet thing.” Shiro hums and the boy does without hesitation. “Sit.” He commands and the boy does, seating himself on Shiro’s lap. “Closer.” Shiro mumbles as he wraps his arm around the kids slight chest to pull him flush against Shiro.

“Sweet thing.” Shiro whispers into the boys ear, hair tickling at Shiro’s cool lips as he lets them graze the heat of life. 

The boy leans his head instinctively. Probably without even realising it and Shiro is quick to bend down and tease at his neck.

Lips teasing, tongue tasting and teeth scratching at possibly the most delicious thing he’s ever had.   
“Bite me.” The boy moans as his hips push back and with purpose against Shiro’s crotch. 

“Not yet sweet thing.” Shiro mumbles into his neck, pulling back a touch to hiss in his ear once more. “You have to give yourself to me first.”

Shiro slips his hand beneath the boys flimsy top, the fabric thin enough that Shiro can see his pebbling nipples clearly. His hand moves beneath the fabric, pale skin creeping up the defined torso of the boy in his lap until his fingers meet those hard nubs.

He pinches them between thumb and pointer, nails sharp as he twist at them, making the kid whine sweetly on his lap. 

“So sweet and alive.” Shiro hums against the boys ear as he continues to tease him, one hand toying with nipples, the other wandering over thighs, long and slim that sit so well on top of his own. 

“That’s it. Keep moving. Show me just how alive you can be for me.”  
He grips at a thigh, pointed nails dragging up the skin tight denim covering his prey. 

“Ah.” The boy pants as Shiro lets his hands wander higher up his legs, teasing the inseam where a distinct hardness hides. “Please.” 

“Not yet.” Shiro warns as he removes the hand altogether lifting it up to twist the boys head towards him, bent at an awkward angle to press a filthy kiss to his pink, flushed lips. Tongues dancing as Shiro lets himself play.

The boy is wriggling atop him, hips moving against Shiro’s own growing interest. But he doesn’t move. Had the patience of someone far older and with far more practise. But he loves to find prey that’s inexperienced and impatient.   
And this young, lively thing is exactly that.

Shiro free hand, the mechanical one methodically undoes the buttons entrapping the boys length, and as soon as the last button releases he finds the bare, throbbing length protruding in front of them. Hard with a pink head that’s glistening in the darkened room.

Shiro’s surprised by the nudity. Thought bravado was all for show. But no, his prey is here for one reason and one reason alone and shiro is sure that he wouldn’t have left without getting it. Stubborn thing. 

“Naughty boy.” Shiro comments as his cool fingers lock around the hot cock in front of him. He rests his chin on the kids shoulder, breath puffing gently across the sensitive skin there while he slowly, torturously moves his hand over the throbbing muscle. 

“Fuck.” The boy hisses, eyes closing tight and hands digging into Shiro’s thighs.

Shiro keeps his hand moving, slowly, slowly as he continues to play with boys nipples, obviously sore from the hisses he lets out when Shiro punches down particularly hard. 

“That’s it. Keep moving sweet thing. Keep moving and I’ll reward you.” He moves his mouth to tease at his throat. Pulse hammering beneath Shiro’s lips. “Everyone’s very jealous right now. Of you. Of me. We must look a pair.” Shiro tells the boy, mouth still against his neck as his eyes catch another vampires across the room. Watching them hungrily. “But they won’t know how good you  
feel. Oh no, sweet thing you are mine now. No one else here will have you. Not unless I agree. Do you understand?”

The boy’s nodding as his breath rattles from his open mouth alongside moans of pleasure.

“Good.” Shiro hums and lets his fangs scratch at the skin. Not to pierce but to tease just a little more. 

“Fuck. Please. Please.”

Shiro laughs gently as he picks up the pace, hand flying over the cock as the boy in his lap bucks into his fist, voice loud even over the music. He doesn’t seem to care. And nor does Shiro. 

“Come for me. And I’ll bite you.” Shiro promises and watches in salacious pleasure as the boy comes messily for him, in front of these people, for Shiro and himself and no one else. 

The boy is still coming as Shiro grins into his neck, still tending in Shiro’s lap as fangs pierce his throat and shiro gets to taste him as euphoria floods his veins.   
Heaven, he tastes exactly like heaven and shiro doesn’t even believe in it. But he thinks that this could be it. Delicious and warm and bucking in hips lap. Shiro could almost come too as he drinks from his prey who has so willingly given.

He drinks and drinks as the boy in his lap softens in his hand, as he relaxes in his tight grip and allows himself to be used. 

It’s almost easy for Shiro to stop his drinking. The thought of keeping him as his own, keeping himself live and by his side makes his thirst level out.

He pulls away with a satisfied sigh to find the boy smiling in his lap, eyes dazed from the orgasm and the loss of blood. He’s sweet like this, Shiro thinks as he licks at the wound he’s made and watches the blood stop welling. He’ll have a scar. And that makes Shiro joyous.


End file.
